Hitherto, a spark plug including a composite tip that includes two types of metals having different linear expansion coefficients and that is provided on an electrode has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-60959).
However, since the linear expansion coefficients differ, such a composite tip may be warped with respect to the electrode. Therefore, in such a spark plug including a composite tip, there is a demand for a technology that is capable of reducing warping of the composite tip with respect to an electrode material.